Generally, embedded touch screen display panels can operate in two modes. In a first operation mode, the touch screen display panel operates in a display mode to display images thereon. In a second operation mode, the touch screen display panel can receive touch input thereon. The embedded touch screen display panel may switch back and forth between the two operation modes.